Post The Good The Bad and The Dominatrix
by Sara's Twin
Summary: My take on what happened after the episode between Grissom and Sara. What if someone doesn't get what heshe wants? How far can somebody go? First fanfic so please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Post "The good, the bad and the dominatrix"**

Chapter 1: Startled

Sara was quite confused when she went home after her shift.

Had she heard it clearly? Grissom spent the night at Heather's?

When she heard the news at the lab, she kept cool. Otherwise she would betray them.

But now on her way home, tears started falling from her eyes.

It wasn't that long ago that Grissom had finally answered her feelings and since then they spent almost every day and night together. Until that case with that Heather – woman popped up.

It started all by asking Catherine out on information about Heather. But the answers weren't what she expected to be and it made her more insecure.

After that, he seemed to have spent the night there and tried to apologize for it to her. Sara didn't even wanna imagine what went on then.

At the time she arrived at her apartment, her eyes were totally red and wet from crying. The only thing she needed now, was being on her own, cutting of her thoughts.

She unlocked her door and went in. Totally sunk in her thoughts, she walked through to the kitchen where she saw a beautiful bouquet of flowers on the counter.

Startled she looked at the card, which only said:

"_I'm sorry"_

Nothing more, nothing less. Not even a name, although she could think of one.

"If he just even thinks he can make it up this way…"

She heard a soft knocking on the door.

Still half confused and angry, Sara threw the door open.

"We need to talk", was the first thing she heard.

"I already told you at work: do what ever you need to do! I'm getting used to this kinda stuff anyway." Sara felt like crying again.

"Can't I at least come in?" Grissom's eyes were begging her.

Without saying a word, she moved aside so he could come in.

"What else do you have to say?" Sara's voice was hard as steel, but when he looked into her eyes; he saw a total different feeling. Hurt.

"I'm sorry."

"I already know that."

"I've hurt you a lot."

Sara rolled her eyes. D'uh. Nothing new upon till now.

"I came here to explain you why Sara."

"You don't have to explain anything Griss, it's your live. Do whatever you feel like doing."

"Look, Heather hasn't got anybody else to trust but me. I'm to only person she talks to about the case. But for me she's nothing but a friend. Just an ordinary friend."

"With whom you spend the night?" She hit him mentally with this saying.

Grissom's eyes saddened as he continues his story.

"That was a mistake I shouldn't have made. Sorry. But I was sleeping only on the couch. Sara, you have to believe me!".

She wanted to, she really wanted to believe this but she hesitated. Since they started their relationship, Sara always felt insecure, even afraid of losing him in situations like this one. It took her lots of years to get her feelings answered by him and now she didn't want to lose him to some sort of women like Heather Kessler.

When she looked him in the eye, Sara saw torture, fear. But she also saw that he was telling the truth.

Torture, brought to him by her steel cold attitude.

Fear of losing her by his own stupid mistake.

And the truth…

The only thing Sara wanted right now, was feeling his arms around her. To comfort her, to protect her from this bad dream.

They hugged, cheek to cheek, and Sara felt a lonely tear coming down from his eyes.

Her heart broke.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: To work and relax

It was quite a hot evening when the Graveyard Shift was going back to work.

Apparently this had also it's effect on life in Las Vegas.

Catherine got a DB in a hotel at the Strip.

Nick and Warrick were to investigate a suspicious looking car crash.

And Sara was working with Grissom on the disappearance of the 6 year old Casey McDoyle.

She was glad to work this case together with Grissom. After their talking yesterday Sara had the need to spend some more time with him.

He had promised her to be totally open and honest to her from now on.

"What have we got till now?" Sara asked.

"Casey disappeared less than 24 hours ago out of her backyard at home. According to the mother, she was playing at the swings and half an hour later Casey was gone."

"Any suspects?"

"Mrs. McDoyle is divorced and she suspects her husband for taking Casey with him. Maybe worth checking on him?"

"I'll look for the address. Any other suspects?"

"Not at the moment. Brass has already got the address from the father. But first we drop by the mother's house. Collecting evidence."

After visiting the crime scene and the father, Grissom and Sara went back to the lab.

"What do you think about the whole case?" Grissom asked.

"My opinion: the father hasn't got anything to do with it. He was to emotionate and startled about the news of his daughter."

"Yeah, I think we could skip him as a suspect either. Funny thing is, there wasn't any ransom note. Can we talk about kidnapping of maybe she just ran away for some cause."

"Possible. I'll ask with the neighbours tomorrow and see if they haven't noticed anything weird lately."

"Ok, then I think it's time to go home now. Wanna share breakfast?"

"Fine. At your place or mine?"

"What about our place?" Grissom smiled playfully.

"Right behind you!" Sara smiled.

Looking around if no one was there, he took her hand and lead her to his car. The others still weren't back from their cases.

They drove home silently.

He pulled his car into his parking space, took Sara's hand and lead her to the front door.

Once inside and when the door was closed, Grissom pinned her up against the wall and pressed his lips softly against hers.

Sara answered his kiss with a soft moan.

"You know, if you let go of me, I could do so much more", she winked.

Grissom loosened his grip and Sara knew to escape. They chased eachother around the house like little kids playing a tag game and they ended up in the bedroom.

He threw Sara on the bed and pinned her up again.

"Nobody messes with Gil Grissom", he smiled naughtily.

Sara tried to wiggle so she could escape and in a moment of a lack of attention, she managed to push him aside and went to sit on top of him.

"Unless I'm in charge", she teased.

She started unbuttoning his shirt and Grissom touched her back gently.

It didn't take them long to get both undressed and to sink away in the soft and tender touches of their naked skin.

"I could lay down like this forever with you", Sara admitted.

Grissom noticed she blushed a little with saying that.

Softly he stroked her hair, caressed her cheek and ended up with his thumb at her soft lips.

Sara kissed him and snuggled closer into his lap.

With this comforting feeling, she sank into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Connections closed

Later on that day, Sara woke up by the sound of Grissom's cell.

She noticed the empty spot against her, which still felt warm.

Sara walked softly to the kitchen where she could Grissom talk to somebody.

"Listen Heather, I would really appreciate it if you would stop calling me all the time for nothing. I nearly lost the most precious one in my life all because of that one night."

It went quiet for a while. Sara hold her breath. It felt a little strange to eardrop on Grissom.

"There wasn't any choice to make. I've made you very clear from the beginning that Sara was the most important to me. You are just a friend. Nothing more."

Silence again…

"If you cannot live with that, then I say stop Heather. Then I'd rather you leave me alone." With that he broke the connection. He looked a little angry.

Sara walked up to him and planted a tender kiss on his soft lips.

"I love you", she whispered in his ears.

Grissom answered her with a kiss on her forehead and pulled her into a big tight hug.

Some place else in Las Vegas, Heather was looking very angry at her cell.

"So he just wants to get rid of me, does he? Like I'm some kind of cheap trash which he can throw away whenever he wants. Well, I'm not gonna let that happen. He should know I'm not the submissive type. He hasn't heard the last of me yet!"

This said, she sat down to her computer and started some googling for information that could be very useful with her plan.

Back down at Grissom's house he and Sara were preparing to start another shift. Casey's paternal grandparents had contacted Brass with some more information on the disappearance of their granddaughter. They were waiting for them down at the lab.

"Mr. en Mrs. McDoyle, U told captain Brass that u had some more information about Casey's disappearance?" Grissom started.

Mr. McDoyle swallowed and started: "I know that my ex – daughter in law would probably point the finger at our son, but he really hasn't got to do anything with this. I know he's not a saint but he would never ever hurt of do something terrible to Casey. He loved her too much for that."

"Could you confirm his story that he was at your house, the evening Casey disappeared? It could help him a lot to rule him out as a suspect."

"The evening Casey disappeared, Chris was with us alright. You could ask his new girlfriend, Sophie Petersen, to confirm. Chris introduced her to us that night. Sweet girl though."

"We'll surely check that out. Do you have any other information which you think might be useful to us?"

"Well, Claudia, Casey's mother, also has a new boyfriend. And he would do just about anything to keep our Chris away from his little girl.

"Ok, thank you Mr. and Mrs. McDoyle. You've helped us very much. When we have anything new on your granddaughter, we'll let you know."

With that, everybody left the interrogation room.

Sara went looking for Brass, to check out Chris' alibi with his girlfriend and after that she and Grissom left to check upon the mother's new friend.

Later in the morning, Sara went by her apartment to pick up some fresh clothes so to return to Grissom when she found an envelop with only her name on it. No address, carefully printed by a computer. No sender or post mark.

_Strange_, she thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The weekend

Curious as she was, Sara opened the envelop. She hadn't got the slightest clue what she could expect. She took everything out and looked at it carefully.

Her eyes widened. Right in front of her she saw a picture of herself and Grissom, walking hand in hand. Who had such pictures? They even haven't got them themselves. Was this some kind of practical joke from the guys at work? She would know soon enough then.

She turned the picture and saw written in elegant, curly red letters:

"Don't worry; your secret is safe with me… For now!"

Sara decided not to let this photo, this bad joke ruin her day. She went upstairs to pick up some clothes and tossed the envelop with the picture at her desk. There was no need to bother Grissom with this.

Back at his house, Sara smelled the scent of fresh coffee and breakfast. Grissom greeted her by putting his arms around her waist and planting a small kiss in her neck.

She was really looking forward to spend her free weekend with him. They hadn't got any specific plans yet, but that wasn't necessary. Everything happened so spontaneously. She only had to work herself through her last shift.

Sara's plan was to try to get to know more about the picture in a subtle way.

Well, it didn't seem to come from the guys and Sara decided to let the whole thing go and to focus on her weekend with Grissom.

He would take her to his holiday house just outside of Vegas. At noon he would pick her up so they could leave together.

"It's lovely!" Sara looked astonished at the sweet cottage right in front of her. It wasn't anything she could expect from Grissom. His townhouse was straight and rather dull, but this…. It really looked warm and cozy and welcoming.

"It could be a little dusty. I haven't been here for a while." Grissom said sheepishly.

"It's lovely!" Sara repeated.

"Come in, then I'll show you around." Grissom opened the door and let Sara enter before him. In a meanwhile he unloaded the trunk with the luggage.

"I didn't know you had such a good taste, honey," Sara joked.

"That's why I love you so much." He kissed her gently in the neck.

Sara turned around and kissed his lips passionately. Grissom let his hands discover the bare skin under Sara's shirt and answered her kisses willingly.

She unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his neck, while Gil picked her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist and, still kissing, he carried her to the bedroom. In that time, he got already rid of his shirt.

He lay Sara down on the bed and undid her from her shirt. Kisses got hotter and hotter and soon enough there weren't any clothes bothering them in their game of love.

Gil planted kisses in every place of Sara's body. The lower he got, the more moans escaped from her. He played her gently until the moaning seemed to excite him even more. His arousal was getting attracted to her core like some kind of magnet and he thrusted deep in her. First slowly, feeling each others rhythm. Then faster and faster until he felt Sara tighten around him. One deep and hard thrust made them explode together.

They rested for a while in each other's arms.

Later that day…

"I think we need to get some groceries. I haven't got anything left here from food."

"I'll go", Sara said.

"Fine, then I'll clean up a bit so we can cook together."

Sara hopped into the car and drove to nearby grocery store. She picked up everything they would need for the weekend.

Back outside Sara felt a shiver down her spine. She had the feeling that she's been watched or followed. Quickly she took a look around but didn't see anything strange.

"I've probably imagined." She said to herself.

At the cottage, Grissom was making some fresh coffee and cleaning up a bit. By the time Sara arrived everything was clean and smelling fresh.

"I brought us some movies we could watch", she said. "Perhaps we could cook some diner first and then have the movies?".

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

The weekend came and went and before they even realized, it was Monday morning. Next shift would start tonight.

Sara and Grissom packed their things and drove back home. He would drop her off at her apartment. In that way she could refresh herself for work.

"See you tonight my love", Grissom whispered before Sara got out of the car. She felt like melting. She knew how hard it was for him to show his feelings for her and then hearing this… She felt like walking on air.

Drifting inside on her cloud, Sara took the mail out of the mailbox and went upside to her apartment. She emptied her bags, dirty clothes went in the hamper. Then she went to the bathroom to take a shower.

Half an hour later, Sara was ready for work.

Before she left, she still had all the time, Sara went through her mail. Some bills, publicity and a red envelop without stamp or sender.

Sara shivered. Not again!?


End file.
